


Hush

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: What Gerard really wants is to take it up the ass in public, but he'll settle for blowing Frank.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this short little smut, I will have something longer coming soon! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Day twenty-two: face-fucking

“Frank, not here. Please…”

He smirked, undoing his pants with a quick motion. “You seem to be forgetting that you’re not in charge here, slut. Now get on your fucking knees or you’re getting thirty with the paddle when we get home.”

Gerard whimpered, sinking hesitantly to his knees and looking up at Frank with fearful eyes. “We’re in public, Frank. We _can’t_ ,” he protested weakly.

“No one has to know. Just hurry up and get me off and we’ll be done.”

With a last wary glance at the door, Gerard took the other man’s cock in his hand and began stroking him slowly, drawing a soft groan from him. After a moment, Gerard took Frank in his mouth, heart racing and head spinning, but loving every second of it. For all his reluctance, he really did want this—he was anxious, sure, but he would have used the safeword if he’d really wanted to. He had before, and he knew Frank wouldn’t be upset. But this whole thing was so exciting—so filthy—and he loved it. Gerard had always wanted to have sex in public, and yeah, it was just a blowjob, but maybe some other time he would convince Frank to actually fuck him.

Jaw aching already and knees sore against the bathroom tile, Gerard worked deftly with his mouth to bring Frank to the edge. He moved his tongue in all the ways he knew Frank liked, and when he tugged at Gerard’s hair with a bit of a growl, he let Frank fuck his mouth, hips canting forward roughly. Gerard gagged and choked as Frank used him, but it was everything he wanted—quick and dirty and almost violent. He came hard in his pants a few minutes later with Frank’s cock down his throat, shuddering as Frank continued to fuck his mouth raw, smacking the back of his head and making Gerard whine.

It wasn’t long after that Frank was coming as well, holding Gerard down by the hair and spilling down his throat. Gerard coughed and choked on it but made himself swallow as best he could, moaning around Frank’s cock at the hot, salty taste.

When Frank released him, Gerard fell back, gasping for breath. He coughed, sore and used where he sat on the bathroom floor; he felt ruined, but it was everything he wanted.

“You good, sweetheart?” Frank asked, helping Gerard to his feet as he struggled to catch his breath.

Gerard nodded, giving a lazy smile. “That was fantastic.”

Just then, there was a pounding on the bathroom door. Gerard froze, face going bright red, and Frank just laughed.

“Think we were too loud?” he said with a cheeky grin.

“Oh my god,” Gerard muttered. “You’re insufferable.”

Frank snorted, rolling his eyes. “That’s not what you said five minutes ago.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Hurry up in there!” someone shouted.

Gerard looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. “Rest in piece my dignity.”

Frank laughed. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think! as always, I'm happy to take requests c:
> 
>  
> 
> ~~follow me on IG @basment.vampire or Twitter @BasemntVampire~~


End file.
